Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook
Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook, to podręcznik o Sektorze Wspólnym do gry fabularnej Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game (WEG) wydawanej przez West End Games (nr 40042). Podręcznik wydano w 1993 roku i jego autorem jest Michael Allen Horne. Zawartość: *Introduction **The Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook *Chapter One - Han and Chewie's Exploits **Han Solo **Chewbacca *Chapter Two - History of The Corporate Sector **The Era of The Republic **Allies of Palpatine **The Corporate Sector Charter **Voting Sponsors **Contributing Sponsors **A Receptive Climate **Original Signatore Sponsors ***The Tagge Company (TaggeCo) ***Merr-Sonn Mil/Sci ***Ayelixe/Krongbing Textiles (A/KT) ***Millennium Entertainments ***Bank of The Core ***Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmateucitals Company ***Kuat Drive Yards (KDY) ***Rendili StarDrives ***Cybot Galactica ***The Karflo Corporation **Original Contributing Sponsors ***Duct Unlimited ***zZip Product Concepts Ltd. ***Lerrimore Contracting Co. ***Corellian Engineering Corp. ***Plexgrove Combine ***Trigdale Metallurgy ***Arcon Multinode Agricorp ***Schaum/Yfarg/Welbig/Fabrico and Associates (SchaumAssoc.) ***Kroeskin Fabrications ***Novaplex ***Dweomilis Advisory Foundation ***Industrial Automaton **Additional Voting Sponsors ***Starshipwrights and Aerospace Engineers Incorporated ***Santhe/Sienar Technologies ***Red Star Shiping Lines ***Consolidated Learning Systems **Contributing Sponsors ***Ulqib MacroTronics ***Serv-O-Droid ***Ubrikkian Transports ***Vaufthau Processing Industries ***MerenData ***Galaxy Tours ***Eleven Star Marketing ***Galaxy Publishing ***VargeCorp ***IntelStar Co. ***DefenStar Ltd. ***Morgath Industries ***Sorosuub Corporation *Chapter Three - The Corporate Sector **The Corporate Sector Authority **Executive Direx Board **The Office of The ExO **Temporary Consulting Committees **Imperial Advisor **The Office of The Prex **Office of The Auditor-General **Detached Duty Office **OMM **Viceprex Level **Media Division **Demographics **Public Relations **Entertainment **Recruitment **Product Advertising **Research Division **Legal Division **Inter-Corporate Tribunal **Sector/Imperial Liaison **Financial Division **Gross Revenue **Revenue **Stock & Investment **Contacting & Licensing **Resources Division **Scout Services **Central Services **Supplies & Allocation **Security Division **Production Division **Scheduling **Resource Development **Feasibility **Territory Administration **Territory **Region **Zones **Market **Accountability **Corporations, Consumers and The CSA **Living and Working **Class Distinctions **Consumerism in The Corporate Sector *Chapter Four - Security Division **Formation **Policies **Organization **Locational Enforcement **Situational Enforcement **Ground Forces **Picket Fleet **Detention Taskforce *Chapter Five - Stars' End **Conclusions of The Detention Taskforce **Construction **Stars' End Become Operational *Chapter Six - Authority Executives and Operatives **Viceprex Mirkovig Hirken **Neera Opatjji-Hirken **Uul-Rha-Shan **Odumin **Fiolla of Lorrd **Gallandro *Chapter Seven - Personalities of The Sector **Rekkon **Atuarre **Keeheen **Pakka **Torm **Roa **Lwyll **The Mor Ewwen Glayyd **Ido Glayyd *Chapter Eight - The Fringe **Outlaw-Techs ***"Doc" ***Jessa **Smugglers ***Sonniod **Slavers ***Magg ***Zlarb **Crimelords ***Ploovo Two-for-One *Chapter Nine - Starships **Overview **Capital Ships **Victory Star Destroyers **Invincible Heavy Cruiser **Marauder Corvettes **Space Transports **Millennium Falcon **Rin Assid Bulk Hauler **Etti Lighter **The Eye of Shiblizar **Trianii Patrol Ship **Gigs **Pinnaces **Passenger Liners ***The Lady of Mindor **Starfighters ***Authority IRD ***Z-95 Headhunter *Chapter Ten - Vehicles **Getting Around in The Corporate Sector **Work Vehicles **Gravsleds **Cargo Lifter **Luxury Vehicles **Aerospace Transports **Espo Vehicles ***Patrol Groundcruiser ***Espo Walker ***Patrol Skimmer ***Espo Hovervan ***Mobile Detention Wagon ***Strikebreaker Riot Control Vehicle *Chapter Eleven - Equipment **Anticoncussion Fields **Molecularly Bonded Armor **Drop Shafts **Stasis Booths **Weapon Detectors **Riot Shield **Stun Baton **Espo Armor **Espo Riot Armor **Biodegradable Binders **Weapons ***Riot Gun ***E-11 Blaster ***Blaster Carbine ***Flame Projector ***Flechette Launcher ***Dart Shooter ***Disruptors ***Espo Glop Grenade ***Espo Stun Grenade ***Espo Smoke Grenade ***Espo Sound Gun **Espo Heavy Weapons ***Espo Mortar ***Espo Heavy Repeating Blaster **Miscellaneous Equipment ***Shipjacking Kit ***Snooper Googles **Director Units and Slave Collars **Quickdraw Holster **Armored Spacesuit *Chapter Twelve - Droids **Bollux **Blue Max **Freight Droids **Agrirobots **Robo-Hauler **Servant Droids **Robo-Valet **Robo Bartender **Vehicle Droids ***Robo-Hack **Combat and Security Droids ***Gladiator Droids *Chapter Thirteen - Aliens **Humans: Lorrdians **Kamarians **Lafrarians **Lurrians **Pho Ph'eahians **Rakririans **Sljee **Trianii **Tynnans *Chapter Forteen - Creatures **Ball Creatures of Duroon **Bloodsniffers **Dinkos **Dravian Hounds **Howlrunners Krótkie teksty fabularne: *The Slap of Leather Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Han Solo - dane postaci *Chewbacca - dane postaci *Diagram 1 - The Corporate Sector Authority *Darsie Vundt - dane postaci *Riga Lanchenzoor (viceprex) - dane postaci *Sam Waurie - dane postaci *Diagram 2 - The Corporate Sector Authority: Security Division *Jona Grumby (commodore) - dane postaci *Mirkovig Hirken - dane postaci *Neera Opatjji-Hirken - dane postaci *Uul-Rha-Shan - dane postaci *Odumin - dane postaci *Fiolla of Lorrd - dane postaci *Gallandro - dane postaci *Rekkon - dane postaci *Atuarre - dane postaci *Keeheen - dane postaci *Pakka - dane postaci *Torm - dane postaci *Roa - dane postaci *Lwyll - dane postaci *The Mor Ewwen Glayyd - dane postaci *Ido Glayyd - dane postaci *Doc - dane postaci *Jessa - dane postaci *Sonniod - dane postaci *Magg - dane postaci *Zlarb - dane postaci *Ploovo Two-for-One - dane postaci *Rendili StarDrive's Victory I (Star Destroyer) - dane statku *Shannador's Revenge (Rendili/Vaufthau Shipyards Invincible-class Dreadnaught Heavy Cruiser) - dane statku *Marauder Corvettes - dane statku *Millennium Falcon - dane statku *Rin Assid Bulk Hauler - dane statku *Etti Lighter - dane statku *The Eye of Shiblizar - dane statku *Lifeboat - dane statku *Trianii RX4 Patrol Ship - dane statku *TIS Zeta 19 - dane statku *Ulig Abaha Ltd. 2 Warpod - dane statku *Shobquix Yards Lady-class Luxury Liner - dane statku *Authority IRD - dane statku *Authority IRD-A - dane statku *Z-95 Headhunter (Mark I) - dane statku *Ubrikkian Commute Gravsled - dane pojazdu *CargoHopper 102 - dane pojazdu *Mobquet Corona Limited - dane pojazdu *Diagram 3 - Vehicles of The Corporate Sector *Ubrikkian Zisparanza - dane pojazdu *WLZ-101 Groundcoach - dane pojazdu *Mobquet Wandering Flyer 191 - dane pojazdu *Diagram 4 - More Vehicles of The Corporate Sector *Orbitblade 2000 - dane pojazdu *K-222 - dane pojazdu *Authority X10 Groundcruiser - dane pojazdu *Espo Walker 101 - dane pojazdu *Authority SX20 Airskimmer - dane pojazdu *Authority GX12 Hovervan - dane pojazdu *JX40 Jailspeeder - dane pojazdu *Strikebreaker - dane pojazdu *BlasTech Sniffer Weapon Detector - dane sprzętu *Drearian Defense Activv1 Riot Shield - dane sprzętu *Merr-Sonn Stun Baton - dane sprzętu *Espo Armor - dane sprzętu *Authority Riot Armor - dane sprzętu *Biodegradable Binders - dane sprzętu *BlasTech Riot Gun - dane sprzętu *BlasTech E-11 Blaster - dane sprzętu *BlasTech Star Slasher Blaster Carbine - dane sprzętu *Golon Arms FC1 Flechette Launcher - dane sprzętu *Dart Shooter - dane sprzętu *Flame Rifle - dane sprzętu *Vehicle Flame - dane sprzętu *Disruptor Pistol - dane sprzętu *Merr-Sonn Glop Grenade - dane sprzętu *Merr-Sonn Stun Grenade - dane sprzętu *BlasTech Nacht-5 Smoke Grenade - dane sprzętu *SonoMax 75 - dane sprzętu *SonoMax 100 - dane sprzętu *Espo Grenade Mortar - dane sprzętu *BlasTech F-Web - dane sprzętu *Diagram 5 - Weapons of The Corporate Sector *Shipboard security code descrambler - dane sprzętu *Speed Drawing - dane sprzętu *Wrokix Works Deluxe Boarding Armor - dane sprzętu *Serve-O-Droid BLX-5 Labor Droid (Bollux) - dane droida *Customized MerenData B2-X Computer Interface (Blue Max) - dane droida *Serve-O-Droid DC5-1 - dane droida *CSA Harvester Droid, Model CD-2 - dane droida *Cybot Galactica BigHaul Robo Hauler - dane droida *Cybot Galactica Sartorifex Robo-Valet - dane droida *Droids of The Corporate Sector *Cybot Galactica MixRMastR Robo Bartender - dane droida *Go Corp/Utilitech Metrocap Robo-Hack Landspeeder - dane droida *Arakyd Mark X Executioner Gladiator Droid - dane droida *Humans: Lorrdians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Kamarians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Lafrarians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Lurrians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Pho Ph'eahians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Rakririans - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Sljee - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Trianii - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Tynnans - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Ball Creature of Duroon - dane zwierzęcia *Bloodsniffer - dane zwierzęcia *Dinko - dane zwierzęcia *Dravian Hound - dane zwierzęcia *Howlrunner - dane zwierzęcia Wewnętrzne materiały fabularne: *Excerpt from an Interview between Voren Na'al and general Han Solo - fragment wywiadu *Personal Correspondence Between Voren Na'al and Arhul Hextraphon - list Vorena Na'ala do Arhula Hextraphona *The Bloodstripe *Industrial Espionage - fragment materiałów szkoleniowych *Subliminal Salesmanship - fragment książki *Authority Legal Codes *Pierwszy list Ilma Vaz-Weplinna do Lady Chawkroft (Correctional Facility Plans) *List Lady Chawkroft do Ilma Vaz-Weplinna (Correctional Franchise Options) *Drugi list Ilma Vaz-Weplinna do Lady Chawkroft (Stars' End Penal Facility) *List Mirkoviga Hirkena do Lady Chawkroft (Stars' End) *Trzeci list Ilma Vaz-Weplinna do Lady Chawkroft (The Mytus VII Disaster) *List Hokkora Longa do Brollyxa (Recent Allegations) *The Code of Ammuud *The Waivers List *Plasma Torch Boarding Device *BlasTech Plasma Cut Boarding Device *The Kanz Disorders Fikcyjne publikacje ze świata Star Wars: *Interview between Voren Na'al and general Han Solo on New Ralltiir *Transcipt of an oral history compiled by profesor Emeritus Skynx at The University of Ruuria - Zapis opowieści weterana Alexandra Badure (Twi'lek Spice Conflict, Corellian Territories Engagements, Outer Rim Wars) wykonany przez profesora Emeritusa Skynxa *Training Manual for Detached Duty Office agents *Minds and Perceptions: A Comparative Study of Persuasive Techniques During the Galactic Civil War - autorem książki jest dr. Ulm-Aaa-Janzikek (wydawnictwo Triplanetary Press) *Stars' End - A Model Penal Facility Credits *design: Michael Allen Horne *additional design: Carol Hutchings *developments & editing: Bill Smith *Cover design & graphics: Stephen Crane *interior illustrations: Tim Eldred, Allen Nunis, Mike Vilardi *playtesting and advice: Kevin J. Anderson, Bill Slavicsek, Eric Trautmann, Jim Whittaker *publisher: Daniel Scott Palter *associate publisher: Richard Hawran *senior editor: Greg Farshtey *editors: Peter Schweighofer, Bill Smith, Ed Stark *art director: Stephen Crane *graphic artists: Brian Schomburg *sales associate: Bill Olmesdahl *licensing manager: Ron Seiden *warehouse manager: Ed Hill *accounting: Karen Bayly, Wendy Lord, Kimberly Riccio *billing: Amy Giacobbe de:Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook en:Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook nl:Han Solo and the Corporate Sector Sourcebook ru:Хан Соло и справочник по Корпоративному сектору Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WEG)